


The Pirate and the Puritan

by Iory_Narico



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Shakespeare, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iory_Narico/pseuds/Iory_Narico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй шанс на счастье для двух неудачников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate and the Puritan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pirate and the Puritan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180079) by [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred). 



  
_Проклятая Иллирия._

Антонио сидел на причале, баюкая трещавшую с похмелья голову, когда к нему обратились. Погруженный в мрачные размышления о том, что жизнь поимеет всех, самые симпатичные юноши способны на самую жестокую неблагодарность, а его новое судно — просто большая свежая куча дерьма, он с трудом поднял глаза на запряженную пони телегу, с грохотом остановившуюся прямо перед ним. 

— Эй ты, там!

_Ну конечно._ Антонио сплюнул в темную воду, уставившись на разошедшуюся от плевка рябь. Проклятые иллирийцы с их проклятыми напыщенными рожами, будь проклят граф Орсино и его новый названный брат, гнусный предатель Себас... Он снова сплюнул. _Чума на это всё._

— Ты, пират!

Антонио не обратил внимания.

— Я к тебе обращаюсь.  
— Проваливай к чертям.  
— Я тебе заплачу. 

Антонио соизволил посмотреть на него. Кичливый молокосос, одетый в цвета дома Орсино, морщил свой дворянский нос, как будто учуял какую-то вонь. Что ж, возможно, и правда учуял — после вонючего тюремного подземелья Антонио не розами благоухал. 

— Заплатишь за что?  
— Ты отплываешь с приливом, так? — придворный спрыгнул с телеги.  
— Тебе-то что?  
— Его высочество граф Орсино и его невеста просят тебя забрать с собой в море определенный объект за достойное вознаграждение.

Антонио почесал заросший подбородок и покосился на юношу. Изящный, симпатичный, прямо как... _Да чтоб он провалился!_

— Насколько достойное?

Юный придворный пафосно вытащил из-за пояса большой кошелек, дразняще потряс им перед лицом Антонио и медленно опустил в его ладонь. Антонио бережно принял кошелек, убедившись, что он туго набит монетами.

— Серебро?  
— Золото.

С ухмылкой юноша забрал назад кошелек и развязал его, предъявляя взору Антонио сверкающее, непреодолимо влекущее, _соблазнительное_ золото, много золота.

— Это достаточно "достойно" для тебя?  
— Хмм.

Антонио не хотел, чтобы голос выдал охватившее его возбуждение. Столько золота! Он никогда не видел столько золотых разом, черт, да он редко видел столько _медяков_.

— Орсино, должно быть в отчаянии, раз он просит о чем-то _меня_. Что это за "объект" и куда его надо доставить?  
— Вот он, — юноша наклонился и сдернул побитое молью покрывало, мешавшее рассмотреть содержимое телеги. Находившийся в телеге человек, связанный и жутко всклокоченный, рывком сел, несмотря на заткнутый рот попытавшись возмущенно что-то сказать, но в результате разве что сильнее натянул давившую на горло веревку.  
— Куда именно ты его отвезешь, графа не волнует, просто позаботься, чтобы он никогда не вернулся. 

Через несколько секунд Антонио узнал связанного: это был тот идиот-пуританин, который служил управляющим у графини Оливии. _"Оливии! Сучки, укравшей у меня Себ..."_ — Антонио глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. 

— Это же, какеготам, Альвино.

Человек в телеге чуть не задохнулся от гнева, не прекращая попытки что-то гневно выкрикнуть, пока придворный грубо не выдернул из его рта кляп. 

— Идиот! Мальволио! Меня зовут Мальволио, дурак, Мальволио, Мальв...  
— Ах да. Спятивший Мальволио, — кивнул Антонио. — Теперь я вспомнил.  
— Ты... ты... _пират_! — бормотал Мальволио. — Я не безумен! Это заговор! Почему мне никто не верит? Они просто хотят избавиться...  
— Не обращай внимания, — вздохнул придворный, запихивая кляп обратно. — Он утихнет, если ударить его как следует.  
— Почему вы не можете просто его убить?  
— Юная графиня не желает ему смерти, просто не хочет больше видеть. По мне так она никогда не узнает, что ты с ним сделаешь. Это тебе, — он бросиль кошель с золотом прямо в руки Антонио. — Как бы там ни было, убедись, что он никогда не вернется.  
— Погоди-ка! Я ещё не согласился!  
— Будь я на твоем месте, — сказал юноша, запрыгнув в телегу и бесцеремонно спихнув ногами свой связанный груз на доски причала, — я бы поставил паруса и никогда даже не смотрел в сторону Иллирии. То, что граф отпускает тебя восвояси сегодня, не значит, что завтра он не передумает.

Он подобрал поводья, но напоследок повернулся к Антонио, скривив красивые губы в горькой усмешке. 

— Граф — на редкость ветреное создание. Я испытал это на собственной шкуре. Я был его любимчиком — "Курио это, Курио то, Курио, я люблю тебя", но появился этот ублюдок Цезарио, и всему пришел конец. Поверь мне: при дворе Орсино ни на что нельзя положиться. Уплывай, да поскорее.  
С этим напутствием он резко хлестнул поводьями. Пони заржал и рванулся с места.

Антонио стоял, разинув рот, и глядел вслед телеге. Потом он расслышал возмущенный шум, доносившийся из-под его ног. 

— Утихни, собака, или я повыбью из тебя дурь, — проворчал он, пиная Мальволио на каждой запятой. Крики затихли, превратившись в несчастные стоны. Антонио сунул кошелек с золотом в штаны, закрепив его на веревке, служившей ему поясом, прежде чем склониться, чтобы поставить жалкое создание на ноги.  
— Я собираюсь тебя освободить, но не вздумай что-нибудь выкинуть. Понял?

Мальволио смерил его свирепым взглядом, но молча кивнул. Узлы исчезли, повинуясь паре-тройке движений ножа Антонио, и Мальволио выплюнул кляп. Его едва не стошнило.  
— Со мной в жизни так ужасно не...

Антонио остановил возмущенную тираду, пнув его по ноге.

— Заткнись, — прошипел он, поднеся нож к подбородку Мальволио. — Иначе я избавлю себя от лишних забот и скормлю тебя акулам. 

В ужасе распахнув глаза, Мальволио всхлипнул, напоминая побитую собаку ещё больше, чем до этого. Антонио сжал переносицу до ломоты в пальцах, но его головная боль только разошлась. Похоже, она собиралась превратить весь этот день в ад.

_Проклятая Иллирия._

* * *

Меньше чем за день в море Антонио понял, что разношерстный сброд, который он набрал, не стоил даже тех грошей, которые он им платил. Они были паршивой кучкой пьяниц и идиотов, одаренных только потрясающим талантом ставить паруса в момент, наиболее подходящий для того, чтобы полностью упустить ветер. Они были очевидно безнадежны настолько, что никакие наказания или обещания выдать рома не смогли бы поправить дело, так что вместо того, чтобы напрасно тратить усилия, Антонио просто громко проклинал их и свою прошлую команду, уплывшую без него, когда он попал в плен к Орсино, а потом и самого Орсино, для ровного числа. 

В довершение всего, "объект", который он перевозил, оказался сухопутной крысой в худшем смысле слова. Страдая от морской болезни, Мальволио стонал не переставая и заблевал всю каморку под лестницей в трюме, в которой он был заперт. К концу третьего дня земля окончательно пропала из виду за горизонтом, так что Антонио решил вытащить это создание на свежий воздух и приказал наименее любимым членам команды отмыть каморку Мальволио от мочи и блевотины. 

На палубе Мальволио безвольно свесился с борта, но блевать ему было, видимо, уже нечем.

— Воды, ради Бога, — прокаркал он. — Прошу.

Антонио ощутил что-то похожее на жалость, но подавил это чувство, хотя и опустил ковш в бочку с водой и протянул Мальволио. 

— Ты жалок. 

Тот не стал с ним спорить, просто выпил воду и протянул ковш обратно, прося ещё. Напившись, Мальволио соскользнул на палубу, прижавшись спиной к борту, и застыл там, униженный и несчастный. Антонио снова ощутил укол жалости, но когда он подумал о том, сколько от Мальволио проблем, ощущение испарилось. 

— Мне стоило бы просто бросить тебя за борт и покончить с этим.  
— Валяй.

Мальволио спрятал лицо в ладонях и мелко затрясся. Из его груди вырвался какой-то придушенный звук. Антонио сузил глаза.

— Ты что, плачешь? — Мальволио только продолжил дрожать. — Чёрт, прекрати! Веди себя как мужчина! (fer?) 

Мальволио убрал запачканные руки от лица и посмотрел на него покрасневшими глазами. 

— Я не мужчина. Я никто. Убей меня.  
— Не искушай меня, — Антонио возвел очи горе. — Послушай, _никто_ не хочет умирать.  
— Я хочу. Жить мне незачем, — Мальволио вытер глаза обрывком рукава. — Она отвергла меня. Бросила меня в тюрьму. Они сговорились против меня. Все они! Моё положение, моя честь — ныне ничто! У меня нет ничего.

Он высморкался в самый грязный носовой платок, который Антонио когда-либо видел. 

— Ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить.  
— Месть.  
— Что?  
— У тебя есть месть, — сказал Антонио, присев на кучу веревок, которые его дрянная команда не могла даже правильно смотать. — Желания отомстить вполне достаточно, чтобы продолжать жить.  
— Достаточно? Я думал об этом, но... — Мальволио покачал головой. — Но это так бессмысленно.  
— Не так уж бессмысленно, в конце концов. Это помогло мне продержаться в достаточно поганые времена. Мне доставляет наслаждение одна лишь мысль о том, как я смогу отплатить всем, кто обижал меня. Например, этому ублюдку Орсино. — Антонио прислонился спиной к мачте. — Я выпущу ему кишки своим клинком, клянусь, прямо после того, как на его глазах я раз за разом буду насиловать его жену. И её брата...  
— Да-да, — сказал Мальволио, впервые заинтересовавшийся чем-то помимо собственного несчастья. — Я отомщу всей шайке! Заставлю их плясать на веревке или забью досмерти кнутом! Мария, Фесте, Тоби, Оливия...  
— Оливия, Орсино, Себастьян...  
— Да, о-о-о, да-а.

Антонио вздохнул и встал.

— Или я просто перережу тебе глотку и вышвырну за борт. 

Мальволио снова начал плакать. 

* * *

На четвертый день, дабы прекратить зловоние, Антонио велел матросам, которых он не любил не так, чтоб слишком, набрать в бочки морской воды, принести щелочного мыла и выкупать Мальволио.  
После этого он заставил уязвленного пуританина сушиться на палубе абсолютно голым под насмешками команды, в ожидании, пока его одежда тоже просохнет на солнышке.  
Мальволио сжался напротив кормовой рубки, отказываясь поднимать глаза. Длинные черные волосы мокрыми полосками липли к его шее. Антонио проходил мимо него раз за разом, пока нарезал круги по палубе, пытаясь силой заставить свою жалкую команду принести хоть немного прока. Он должен был признать, что Мальволио, длинный и тощий, одетый лишь в свою кожу, почти лишенную волос, сохранял куда большее достоинство, чем Антонио от него ожидал. Спустя час или около того Мальволио прекратил попытки прикрыть самое драгоценное (такое же длинное и тонкое, как прочие части тела) и с вызовом поднял голову, словно бросая кому-то вызов. После этого насмешки стихли.

Антонио прекратил рассматривать свой проблемный груз. Без своего черного платья он был бледным, как подбрюшье марлина. Очевидно, Мальволио никогда не работал на солнце, никогда даже не нюхал настоящей работы за всю свою жизнь. Рядом с грубой, загорелой кожей команды, да и самого Антонио, он выглядел как трясущийся, бледный до синевы призрак.

_Эти придворные,_ — раздраженно подумал Антонио. Он с трудом отвел взгляд. Кожа Себастьяна тоже была белой, белой, как молоко. Но Мальволио был тощим, костлявым, словно состоявшим из острых углов, тогда как Себастьян... 

Когда он вытащил мальчишку из моря, он проводил руками по этой белой, белой коже, проверяя, не сломаны ли кости, и с удивлением отметил почти женскую мягкость. Мальчишка безвольно лежал в его руках, очнувшись наконец лишь чтобы откашлять морскую воду. Он был не таким как все, кого Антонио касался раньше, странной редкостью. Как же Антонио хотел снова прикоснуться к этой коже, ощутить её под своей, загрубевшей! Он жаждал этого прикосновения, и казалось, оно было так возможно, так близко...

Внезапно очнувшись, раздосадованный Антонио отбросил кусок плохо заштопанного паруса, который он рассматривал, и перевел взгляд на обнаженного мужчину. Придворный или нет, бледный или нет, он ничем не был похож на Себастьяна.

Антонио сгреб с палубы сушившиеся вещи и сердито бросил их Мальволио. 

— Одевайся.

Мальволио поймал их, но ничего не сказал, просто приподнял бровь и начал одеваться.  
Антонио скривил губы. 

— Что теперь? Дуешься, как девчонка?  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — фыркнул Мальволио.  
— Следи за собой, Пуританин, или я проткну тебя и выброшу за борт.  
— Валяй, — Мальволио пожал плечами.

Не сводя с него взгляда, Антонио потянулся к рукоятке меча, но потом резко развенулся и широким шагом ушел прочь.

* * *

На шестой день пути прочь от Иллирии кок слег с цингой. 

— Ты будешь готовить, — сказал Антонио, обращаясь к Мальволио.  
— Я буду что?  
— Возьмешь на себя камбуз, — повторил Антонио, заглушая зарождающийся протест. — Ни на что другое ты всё равно не годишься.  
— Но я не могу...  
— Ты управляющий. Готовь еду, — чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее обсуждение, он схватил оскорбленного в лучших чувствах Мальволио за тощую кисть и потащил в камбуз. — Вот, приготовь что-нибудь на ужин.  
— Управляющие не готовят. Они _управляют_!  
— Тебе лучше управиться с ужином, или я тебя самого приготовлю и угощу акул.

Он ушел и захлопнул за собой люк, оставив Мальволио кипятиться внизу. 

В рагу, которое состряпал Мальволио, явно недоставало специй. Там так же недоставало характерных или хотя бы узнаваемых компонентов, вместо которых в подливке плавало что-то совершенно загадочное, и в целом само рагу больше напоминало суп. Зато там недоставало и омерзительного озера жира, которое независимо от рецепта присутствовало в каждом блюде прошлого кока, и, в отличие от них, этим рагу вряд ли можно было отравиться. 

— Небезнадежно, — Антонио вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и бросил ложку в миску. — Ты официально назначен коком.  
Он громко рыгнул, дабы подтвердить своё одобрение. 

— О, ради всего святого, — Мальволио скорчил гримасу отвращения и сложил руки на груди. — Ладно. Вот мои условия.  
— Твои _условия_?  
— Если я должен готовить тебе, я требую, чтобы мне тоже было позволено сидеть здесь за столом, как человеку.  
— С чего это ты решил, что ты — человек?  
Мальволио задрал нос и хмыкнул, как любой проклятый аристократ из тех, кого Антонио довелось встречать.  
— Нет стола — нет еды.  
— Нет еды — нет жизни, — ответил Антонио, воткнув кинжал в столешницу, чтобы звучало доходчивей. — Я убью тебя прямо сейчас.  
— Пустая угроза, — возразил Мальволио. — Ты, вероятно, умрешь с голоду, если убьешь меня. Позволь мне повторить: я кок, и я сижу за столом.  
— Повтори-ка ещё раз, ты, напыщенная задница! — Антонио смерил его гневным взглядом и получил такой же в ответ.  
Антонио нахмурился. Мальволио усмехнулся. В конце концов Антонио прервал затянувшееся молчание.  
— Я сижу за столом... капитан.  
— Что? — Мальволио пожал плечами. — Ну, раз ты хочешь.  
Будь проклят этот высокомерный ублюдок!  
— Ладно.  
— Договорились.  
Мальволио изгонул губы в победной улыбке. На секунду Антонио подумал, что умереть с голоду — достойная цена за удовольствие перерезать негодяю глотку.  
Мальволио забрал грязную миску.  
— Раз так, — сказал он медоточивым голосом, — не хотите ли чашечку чаю... _капитан_? 

* * *

В трех неделях пути от Иллирии они зашли в маленький порт на Корфу, официально — чтобы пополнить запасы, но скорее для того, чтобы Антонио смог набрать команду получше. Он уже отчитал боцмана, вышвырнул труп бывшего кока за борт и пригрозил худшим из них прогулкой по доске, но они всё равно были безнадежны. 

Странно, но Мальволио был всё ещё жив. Его навыки кулинарии не слишком возросли, но от его еды никто пока не умер, и все эти недели он был единственным человеком на борту, с кем Антонио говорил, не обнажая меча. Конечно, он его раздражал, часто даже выводил из себя, но всё-таки большую часть времени они относились друг к другу достаточно безразлично. А ещё были ужины, во время которых они сидели за капитанским столом друг напротив друга и действительно _разговаривали_. Прошло немало времени с тех пор как на борту был кто-то ещё, способный построить из слов законченное предложение, и Антонио должен был признать, что есть в чьей-то компании (особенно, если манеры у этого кого-то были получше, чем у свиньи) было предпочтительней, чем в одиночестве. 

Когда Себастьян был на борту, его увлекали все стороны моряцкой жизни и сам Антонио, байки которого о морских монстрах, падших женщинах и похищенных сокровищах он слушал с распахнутыми, сияющими от восхищения глазами. Но Себастьяну было почти нечего рассказать о себе. Он не был мужчиной, мальчишка с мальчишеским опытом. Помимо печальной истории о сгинувшей в волнах сестре, у него была всего парочка историй о нем самом, которыми он мог поделиться. Он не жил-то толком — даже не догадывался, что значит настоящая жизнь. Так что Антонио говорил, а Себастьян слушал, хотя говорить о себе всё время было довольно утомительно. 

Мальволио же, напротив, явно нравилось бесконечно ныть о себе, своей потерянной гордости и влиянии, своих знаниях и невыносимой злодейке-судьбе. У него было своё мнение, во многих вопросах отличавшееся от мнения Антонио. И уж конечно, никакого восхищения, о нет! Они спорили обо всем, начиная от приготовленной Мальволио еды и заканчивая тем, как Антонио командовал на корабле, даже о лучшем способе отомстить врагу (Антонио нравилась идея просто и без затей выпустить кишки, а Мальволио предпочитал сломить дух изысканными издевательствами). Несмотря на всё это, он был настоящим собеседником, определенно более интересным, чем Себастьян. Так что, хотя Антонио грозился, что любая ночь может стать для Мальволио последней, вышло так, что к тому времени, как корабль пришвартовался на Корфу, Антонио всё ещё не убил дурака.

Антонио спрыгнул на причал, наслаждаясь ощущением твердой земли под ногами. Позади него раздался какой-то шум, и когда он обернулся посмотреть, что там стряслось, он увидел, как Мальволио осторожно спускается по трясущемуся трапу под градом насмешек команды. Антонио моргнул, но Мальволио, похоже, действительно выстирал, вычистил и заштопал свой жуткий черный костюм, вернув ему немного потрепанный лоск. Он убрал свои черные волосы в хвост и чисто выбрился, по-видимому, при помощи кухонного ножа. 

— Эй, красотка! — крикнул помощник боцмана, Тёрк, совершенный тупица, если только в мире возможно совершенство. — Подари нам поцелуй!

Очевидно кретин был вдали от женщин слишком долго.

— И не возвращайся! — посоветовал подносчик пороха, прыщавый далматский юнец, несмотря на возраст уже утративший большую часть зубов. — Ты приносишь неудачу!

— А ну заткнулись! — рявкнул Антонио и эти идиоты отошли от борта. Черт бы с ними, но ему нужна новая команда! Он шагнул к Мальволио и резко стащил его с трапа, чуть не столкнув при этом в воду.  
— Куда ты по-твоему собрался, проклятье, на чертово чаепитие?

Мальволио оттолкнул его руку.

— По-настоящему благородный джентельмен знает, что невозможно предугадать, кого ты встретишь на улице.  
— Здесь нет "улиц", на случай, если ты не заметил, только колеи в грязи. Здесь нет никого, для кого твой внешний вид стоил бы больше выеденного яйца.  
— Тем не менее, — продолжил Мальволио, — лишь потому что _ты_ предпочитаешь одежду из вонючей кожи, подпоясываешься замызганной веревкой и носишь драный дублет, дабы брутально демонстрировать мускулы, это не значит, что действительно _цивилизованный_ человек вроде меня даже под угрозой смерти...  
— Я покажу тебе "угрозу смерти", Пуританин, — прорычал Антонио. — И кто вообще тебе позволил сходить с корабля?  
— Я думал, ты должен был высадить меня на берег подальше от Иллирии, — саркастически сказал Мальволио. — Или это недостаточно далеко?  
— Думаю, я лучше убью тебя в море.  
— Да ну, — усмехнулся Мальволио. — Если ты собираешься есть, тебе нужен кто-то, кто купит припасы для тебя и тех паршивых головорезов, которых ты называешь матросами. Очевидно, что я не могу доверить закупку продуктов _тебе_.  
— Что не так с тем, что я закупаю, невыносимый ты педант?  
— Что _не так_? Лучше спроси, что _так_! Ты когда-нить видел овощи? Репку? Немного лука или...  
— Голова у тебя луковая!  
— Варвар!  
— Сопляк!  
— Дикарь!  
— Претенциозный мерзавец!  
— Неотесанный чурбан!

Они спорили всю дорогу до рынка, где Мальволио выбрал продукты, Антонио дал ему свой кошелек, чтобы оплатить их, а после они пообедали в заведении, считавшемся в этом захолустье таверной. 

* * *

Мальволио не покинул корабль ни на Корфу, ни в Амбракии, ни в Лефкасе, где Антонио наконец избавился от последнего члена своей ужасной команды. Когда они дошли до Кефалинии, погода стала намного теплее, так что он оставил свой живой груз закупаться едой, а сам отправился купить себе новую рубашку полегче. К тому же старая порядочно истрепалась, несмотря на заботы Мальволио. После небольшого поединка с самим собой, он купил рубашку и для Мальволио, белоснежную, которая вроде бы не должна была вызвать у него раздражения. Подумав, он купил пару кожаных штанов. Их можно было носить дольше, чем то рванье, которое Мальволио одевал последние два месяца. 

Мальволио принял рубашку без комментариев, но громко жаловался, что штаны неудобные и жмут в самом интимном месте. Антонио предложил прижать чем-нибудь его самого. Мальволио надулся, но штаны одел, хотя и продолжал напоказ оттягивать каждый раз, как Антонио был рядом.

Свеженабранная команда, не знавшая ничего об обстоятельствах, благодаря которым Мальволио оказался на борту, приняла его как своего товарища-моряка. И почему нет? 

Когда Мальволио выходил на палубу, с волосами, собранными в хвост, в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, обнажавшими загоревшую кожу, в кожаных штанах, прекрасно подчеркивавших его узкое тело (что бы он там не говорил), он производил вполне убедительное впечатление моряка, пусть и необыкновенно опрятного. Поскольку команда не высмеивала и не мучила его, он в ответ обращался с ними не хуже, чем в былые времена с лакеями.

Даже Антонио был вынужден признать, что позволение Мальволио самому закупать продукты значительно улучшило качество их еды. 

— Ты здорово справляешься, — сказал он как-то вечером за ужином.  
— Как трогательно, — сухо сказал Мальволио. — Не стоит внимания. Где ты собираешься ссадить меня на берег?  
— Я ещё не решил, — проворчал Антонио, внезапно заинтересовавшись чем-то на дне своей давно опустевшей тарелки. — Тебе повезло, что я не швырнул тебя за борт.  
— Что ж, — сказал Мальволио, внезапно потянувшись за картой и развернув её на столе. — У меня есть предложение. Мы почти возле горловины Коринфской бухты. Если мы здесь свернем налево...  
— Ты имеешь в виду, в порт?  
— Если мы свернем налево, ты сможешь высадить меня в Коринфе, так что я быстро найду себе рейс.  
— Рейс? Куда?  
— Как, в Иллирию, конечно, — ответ Мальволио прозвучал так, как будто Антонио был идиотом. — Куда ещё по-твоему я могу отправиться?  
— Но почему тебя тянет назад в эту чертову дыру? То есть, — к щекам Антонио прилил жар. — Мы едва выбрались оттуда живыми, почему ты хочешь вернуться? Ты же не сохнешь до сих пор по той бабе!  
— Конечно нет. Я хочу отомстить ей, графине Оливии и её прихлебателям. Я думал, ты понимаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо.  
— Конечно я понимаю месть, Пуританин. Я разве что не изобрел её. Но тратить пыл на _женщину_?

Мальволио хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ты что, шутишь? Она отвергла меня, она оскорбила меня, она пытала меня и за что? За то, что я осмелился любить её!  
— Она не стоила твоей любви, идиот, — Антонио сорвал с шеи салфетку, которую Мальволио заставил его надевать во время еды, и бросил её на стол. — Она в любом случае была слишком молода для тебя.  
— Слишком молода? Какая нелепица! Мне едва исполнилось тридцать девять, а ей было тридцать два.  
— Во-первых, я знаю, что ты врешь — тебе за сорок, а ей двадцать восемь. Но дело вот в чем: я считаю, что если мужчина женится на женщине старше себя, тогда она будет благодарна и не доставит ему никаких проблем. Ну, пока не станет настолько старой и уродливой, что от неё придется избавиться.  
— Ты действительно варвар, — сказал Мальволио, откинувшись на спинку стула и презрительно рассматривая Антонио. — Делишься здесь "пиратской мудростью" о женщинах, а сам не можешь даже одну заполучить. 

Антонио пожал плечами.

— Не хочу. Не нравятся они мне.  
— Ого. Что ж, я, конечно, не удивлен. Тот мальчик, да? Такой, женоподобный.  
— Не говори о нем.  
— Сам-то ты говорил о... — Мальволио заметил помрачневшее лицо Антонио и помахал рукой. — Я не знаю, что ты в них находишь. Мальчишки такие... мерзкие. Несформировавшиеся. Не мужественные. Прыщавые.  
— У Себастьяна прыщей не было.  
— Я думал, мы не будем о нем говорить. Тем не менее, тебе сколько? Тридцать восемь? Тридцать девять?  
— Тридцать пять, — процедил сквозь зубы Антонио. — Тебе-то что.  
— Кого бы ты не предпочитал, ты всё ещё одинок, капитан. Так что не давай мне любовных советов, — Мальволио убрал карту со стола. — И я всё ещё хочу сойти в Коринфе. 

Он развернулся и направился в камбуз.

— И как ты думаешь оплачивать путешествие, а? — крикнул ему вслед Антонио, но Мальволио уже захлопнул дверь. Антонио уставился на бисквит, который Мальволио испек на десерт. Затем он взял его и вышвырнул в иллюминатор. 

На следующее утро Антонио внезапно почувствовал, что побережье Греции ему как-то надоело. Прямо напротив Коринфа он развернул корабль и направил его в сторону Сицилии. 

* * *

Море помрачнело и внезапно налетела буря. Хотя судно выдержало её достаточно неплохо, несколько матросов слегли с лихорадкой, Мальволио в том числе. Команда немедля начала жаловаться на еду вставшего на замену кока. Назревал мятеж. Корабельный плотник, который когда-то был ассистентом хирурга, попросил Антонио спуститься в сырой уголок, в котором Мальволио устроил себе жилище. Антонио немного раздражало то, что хотя за прошедшие четыре месяца он не единожды предлагал Мальволио переехать в каюту к остальной команде, тот неизменно отказывался жить с кем-то ниже себя по рангу. 

Как верно доложили Антонио, Мальволио был в довольно жалком состоянии. Он трясся в ознобе, сгорая от лихорадки. 

— Я дал ему пороха, сэр, — сказал плотник, — и ставил припарки. Но здесь слишком влажно, видите, так что он вроде как умирает. 

Он подвинулся ближе и зашептал.

— Не думаю, что команде это понравится, сэр.  
— Черт с ней, с командой, — проворчал Антонио. — Ладно. Подвесь в моей каюте гамак и вели перетащить его туда. Там сухо и тепло. 

Плотник покосился на него, но не сказал ничего, кроме "Есть, капитан", и отправился выполнять приказ. В каюте Антонио Мальволио уложили на койку, что было вполне естественно, раз капитан решил заботиться о больном. Три дня и три ночи Антонио спал в гамаке и лечил Мальволио, делая холодные компрессы и горячие лечебные припарки, пока его цвет лица не сменился с серого на привычную желтоватую бледность. 

Их сбило с курса к сапожку Италии, и к тому времени, как они причалили в Таренто, Мальволио полностью восстановил своё здоровье и невыносимое поведение. Он вернулся к своим обязанностям, к большому облегчению команды, но каким-то образом остался жить в каюте капитана. И даже по-прежнему спал в койке, которую он затребовал, дабы сохранить осанку. Антонио продолжал спать в гамаке, хотя он и был для него коротковат. 

— Послушай, — сказал Мальволио, когда они сошли в Таренто, чтобы купить продукты, — тебе не приходило в голову перевозить грузы вместо того, чтобы копаться во всяком мусоре в местах кораблекрушений и нападать на крошечные корабли? Так мы можем заработать больше денег.  
— Что значит "мы"?  
— Ладно, если ты хочешь по-прежнему оставаться неотесанным, без гроша в кармане и без будущего, да будет так. Но говоря как человек, некогда управлявший обширным состоянием, который обучался математике и коммерции, который знает...  
— Может быть, ты будешь так любезен и заткнешься?  
— Может быть, ты будешь так любезен и выслушаешь? 

Антонио раздраженно сплел пальцы. Его голова начинала болеть. 

— Ладно! Я слушаю! О чем ты там?  
— _Благодарю._ Я говорил с торговцем солью там, на пирсе, и согласился с завтрашним отплытием взять его груз и доставить в Катанию.  
— Ты _что_? — пробормотал Антонио. — Ты не имеешь права лезть в мои дела! Я убивал за меньшее!  
— Конечно, убивал. В любом случае, он согласен заплатить две сотни дукатов. 

Антонио уронил челюсть. 

— И ещё две сотни, если уложимся в две недели. Я сказал ему, что мы конечно же успеем, — лицо Мальволио на секунду исказило сомнение. — Мы успеем, так ведь?  
— _Две сотни?_ И _ещё_ две?  
— Я говорил тебе, что это намного прибыльней пиратства, — самодовольно заключил Мальволио. Он вынул из кармана тяжелый кошелек, высыпал из него несколько монет и отдал их Антонио.  
— Не позорься, — приказал он. — Купи себе новый пояс. 

* * *

Антонио сидел на причале, баюкая трещавшую голову, и смотрел в темную воду, пытаясь понять, когда его жизнь успела так жутко измениться.

На другом конце причала был пришвартован его заново оснащенный корабль, нагруженный солью для купца из Катании, шелком для графини Агридженто и глыбой мрамора для нового дворца в Реджио. Кошелек, привязанный к его новому ремню с серебряной пряжкой, был набит золотыми, сумма которых превышала даже ту, что дал ему Орсино. У него были деньги. У него был статус. У него была хорошая команда. А ещё у него был надоедливый, властный, самоуверенный кок-управляющий делами-Пуританин, который сейчас очевидно управлял всей его жизнью. 

Антонио сжал переносицу пальцами, но головная боль не уходила. Проклятая Иллирия.

— Сэр?

Новый помощник пушкаря застыл рядом с ним в ожидании, держа в руках берет. Он был миловидным парнем со свежим, почти красивым лицом. Антонио ожидал привычной вспышки похоти, но её не было. _Странно._

— Чего тебе?  
— Капитан, мы готовы ставить паруса. Первый помощник считает, что нам нужно пораньше...  
— Эй, эй, погоди-ка. Первый помощник?  
— Дасэр.

Антонио потер заросший подбородок. 

— На этом корабле _нет_ первого помощника, матрос.  
— Но сэр... он есть, — озадаченно сказал матрос. — Мальволио — первый помощник, сэр.  
— _Мальволио?_  
— Дасэр. То есть, разве нет? Мы, команда, всегда думали... — он громко сглотнул. — Я вот о чем толкую, сэр, я знаю, что он готовит, но у него же есть доля во владении кораблем, разве нет, капитан? И он управляет на судне, и живет в вашей...  
Мальчишка залился краской.  
— В общем, он должно быть, ваш первый помощник... То есть, мы все предполагали...  
— Предполагали... — слабо сказал Антонио, жестом отсылая матроса. Затем он поднялся, по-прежнему пребывая в ошеломлении и, покачиваясь, направился к кораблю. Этот Мальволио! Да, он действительно был чем-то вроде помощника, ворчащего, самоуверенного, везде сующего свой нос помощника. 

— Выбирает мне одежду, — бормотал он, подходя к кораблю. — Учит меня манерам, прокладывает курс, выбирает, чем мне заниматься, готовит мне, штопает мои рубашки, раздает мне приказы, спит в моей...

Он широко распахнул глаза и застыл памятником самому себе, занеся одну ногу над трапом. 

* * *

Мальволио расставлял личные мелочи на капитанском столе, хотя Антонио настрого запретил ему их трогать, даже чтобы стряхнуть пыль, когда дверь распахнулась с резким хлопком. 

— Ради всего святого, — возмутился Мальволио. — Ты не мог бы входить в каюту не производя столько...  
— Утихни, — Мальволио закрыл рот, хотя и надменно фыркнул при этом. Антонио закрыл дверь и подошел к Мальволио так близко, что они чуть не столкнулись носами.  
— Дело в том, — прорычал он, — что ты самый надоедливый человек из всех, кого мне только когда-либо доводилось встречать.  
— Ха, что ж, ты...  
— Заткнись! С того самого момента, как ты ступил на борт этого корабля ты только и делал, что раздражал меня, с твоими переменами, твоей уборкой и всем этим "съешь это", "носи вот то", "сделай то", "не делай этого". Минуты покоя мне не давал! Всякий раз, как я открываю рот...  
— Ты тот, кто...  
— Ты меня перебиваешь. Ты отнял у меня корабль, дело, всю мою жизнь, — Антонио сорвался на крик. — Ты отнял у меня _кровать_!  
— Ты сам мне её предложил!

Антонио ударил кулаком по переборке возле головы Мальволио. 

— Я не предлагал тебе переворачивать вверх дном всю мою чертову жизнь! Мне не был нужен пассажир! Мне не был нужен Пуританин! Мне не был нужен первый помощник! И мне уж точно _никогда_ не нужна была проклятая _жена_!  
— Жена? — Мальволио с диким взглядом закричал в ответ. — Теперь я твоя _жена_? Я. Тебе. Не. Жена!  
— Да ну? Ты готовишь, убираешься, командуешь в моём "доме", ведешь себя так, как будто команда — твои слуги, ворчишь на меня, заставляешь покупать себе вещи, раздаешь мне приказы, докучаешь, считаешь мои деньги, говоришь мне, что носить, с кем говорить, куда идти, решаешь за меня, не даешь ни минуты покоя, отвлекаешь настолько, что я уже даже не смотрю в сторону парней! _Разумеется,_ ты — моя жена, Мальволио! — он схватил Мальволио за грудки. — Мы разве что не трахаемся! 

— Мы!.. — Мальволио закрыл рот. 

После всего тишина показалась просто оглушительной.  
Антонио убрал от Мальволио руки и осторожно разгладил складки на его рубашке.  
Мальволио задышал чаще и посильнее натянул на себя штаны.  
Антонио дернулся. 

— Ясно, — спокойно сказал Мальволио. — И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Я не совсем уверен, — Антонио прочистил горло. — А, кхм, _ты_ собираешься что-нибудь делать?  
— Конечно, — ответил Мальволио. — Но для этого нам потребуется кровать побольше.  


* * *


End file.
